


Thunder

by JuriSalora



Series: Hybrid AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid AU, Junmyeon is a cute bunny, M/M, everything's very soft, fluff!!!, side appearances of other idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuriSalora/pseuds/JuriSalora
Summary: Junmyeon is a bunny hybrid. Junmyeon is also afraid of thunder and addicted to cuddles.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Hybrid AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557622
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	Thunder

It wasn't the lightning that woke Yifan up. And it wasn't the thunder either.

Yifan woke up when a small, trembling body pressed itself to his side.

"Junmyeon?" he asked, still a little drowsy from sleeping.

He could feel the other's head against his back under the blanket and careful not to hurt the smaller Yifan turned around.

"Hey, Junmyeon, what's the matter?"

Another bolt of lightning struck the sky followed by the rumbling of thunder and Junmyeon's entire body tensed before he began trembling again. Carefully and softly Yifan put his arms around him and pulled him to his chest.

"Myeon, it's fine. I'm here. You don't have to be scared."

Junmyeon's ears were pressed against his head and Yifan could feel his heart racing.

There were certain things that could be utterly dangerous for a hybrid and especially for bunnies it was fear. Their hearts couldn't handle as much as the ones of someone who was hundred percent human.

Yifan had always deemed himself too clumsy and harsh to take care of such a delicate being, but here he was, softly whispering calming words and carefully threading his fingers through cottony, brown hair.

"Hey," he whispered and finally the trembling figure gave in and practically melted into the hug.

A smile spread on Yifan's lips. Who would have thought that all the trouble and hard work finally payed off and Junmyeon seemingly started to trust him. They had had a kinda rough start regarding that they were basically opposites.

Yifan was really tall and looked scary, he was clumsy and a little dumb sometimes, he usually didn't talk much and when he did he was too loud.

Junmyeon was small and cute and a scaredy cat, he was smart, loved reading and soft chatter about topics Yifan didn't care about.

Everything had been set for them to not get along well. Even still at the facility Junmyeon had been afraid of Yifan, and even though the older definitely had a soft spot for everything that was cute, he also had been annoyed by a lot that Junmyeon did.

They both hadn't exactly been overly happy when Leeteuk had told them that they would be living together from now on, but neither of them could refuse. Yifan couldn't because Leeteuk was his boss and also the one providing his apartment - and maybe the extra paycheck on his bank account also did a good job in shutting up any complaints. Junmyeon couldn't refuse because of the chance he got with this. There weren't that many hybrids in the facility - the research had only started a few years ago - but Junmyeon was the one that had the chance to live outside, to live with the humans, to be part of their society. He had been chosen! And that was something he couldn't just give up.

So he had moved in with Yifan, had learned about the man’s day and about human society. Junmyeon was a fast learner and his shy personality made it easier for him to stay in the background when he was outside with Yifan, made it easier to watch and to not make as many mistakes as for example outgoing Donghyuck would have made in the same situation.

Yifan had done his very best to make it easier for the bunny and the fear slowly had faded.

And now he was taking all the offered comfort without even spending a single thought to that he was afraid of the other. It was something that made the older quite a bit happy, even though he knew that part of that was because Junmyeon was just more afraid of the storm outside.

Yifan hugged the tiny body tighter. It was a little weird because the other was more than twenty centimeters smaller than him, but it also felt really comfortable and right.

"I'm sorry..."

It was only a small mumbling that left the bunny’s mouth, but Yifan still caught it. Without thinking he pressed a light kiss to the top of the smaller one's head, right between the bunny ears.

"It's fine. I told you I would protect you, didn't I?"

He imagined the nod more than he felt it.

"You did...thank you, hyung."

Yifan chuckled lightly. He had started to like Junmyeon in their second week and at this point he was already way too soft for the bunny.

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


"But seriously, I don't mind the skinship. And I know you've been kind of deprived of it, right?"

He turned to see the light blush on Junmyeon's face. The bunny sat at the kitchen table with a cup of hot chocolate, which had become his favorite drink instantly when he had tried it for the first time. Plus it always was a good method to calm him down, especially after a stressful night, and so Yifan had put his all into making this cup. He had even added small Marshmallows to the drink.

"How did you know...?"

The older grinned and joined him with a cup of coffee.

"You’re really cute when you're hugging a plushie that's basically bigger than you, but you didn't look that happy. It's not the same, hm?"

Junmyeon pouted.

"No...it's not..."

He looked down to his hands that held the cup.

"And I miss Tae's cuddles..."

  
  


Yifan remembered 'Tae'. Taehyung was a dog hybrid who showered everyone he liked with attention and love and could be quite hyper. Yifan didn't dislike him, but mostly he just wanted to do his work without being disturbed. He could see why Taehyung and Junmyeon would get along though. He had seen them rolled up in one giant ball of cuddles a few times. It was really adorable actually.

Still it wasn't unusual especially for dog and rabbit hybrids to be clingy and kind of addicted to skinship.

"But...it isn't normal in human society to be that close...and I don't want to be a bother to you..."

Yifan sighed and patted his lap.

"Come here."

The bunny gave him a weird look but followed anyways and carefully sat in the taller one's lap. Yifan put his arms around him and couldn't withstand the urge to bury his nose in the soft hair. Junmyeon smelled like a subtle mix of different flowers. Very befitting of a bunny, Yifan decided.

"You're not a bother to me. And living in human society doesn't mean that you have to live as a human. If you need something just ask, okay? If you want a hug, just tell me. And if you're scared at night you can always come and get some cuddles. I don't mind at all."

He could feel Junmyeon nuzzling into his arms and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Okay..."

It was only a muttered response but one could hear the relief in it. Yifan had learned enough about the other’s personality in the last weeks to know that it wasn’t done with that. Junmyeon would still think that he just said stuff like that because he was being payed for taking care of the bunny.

"You know, I kinda really like you actually."

It wasn't like him to clearly state his feelings, but somehow Yifan knew that the other needed to hear it.

He could practically hear the soft smile when Junmyeon took another sip of his hot chocolate followed by a mumbled:

"And you're not as scary as I thought."


End file.
